This invention relates to the formation of an electrode pattern for use in a matrix panel and more particularly a method for depositing a metallic electrode pattern on a transparent, electrically conductive film.
A matrix type display generally comprises a large number of strip electrodes on two opposite substrates wherein intersections of the strip electrodes define respective ones of picture elements and selected ones of the picture electrodes are supplied with a proper voltage for displaying desired symbols, digits, graphs, patterns, etc.
As is well known, problems commonly occur in such conventional matrix type display, for example, a cross-talk phenomenon and a considerable reduction in the contrast of the respective picture elements with an increase in the number of scanning lines in the case of a large sized display panel. Those problems are particularly severe with the liquid crystal display. Even if a voltage averaging method is employed as a display drive method, problems such as a limited range of the viewing angle still remain with twisted nematic field effect mode liquid crystal displays (TN-FEM-LCDs).
An attempt to increase the resolution of matrix type LCDs without a drop of the effective value of applied voltages has been made through improvements in an electrode pattern and a cell structure. The present inventor has proposed and disclosed a two-layer electrode structure for LCDs in copending application Ser. No. 921,062, MATRIX TYPE LIQUID CRYSTAL DISPLAY PANEL, filed on June 30, 1978 (Ref: 1054-GER). However, problems with the manufacture of such electrode structure still remain unsolved, for example, the occurrence of pinholes and separation of part of a wiring pattern from a glass substrate.